


Timelines

by Naberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Side Ending, Double Shot?, Drabble, F/F, Gray Jedi, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jedi, Light Side Female Revan - Freeform, Light side ending, One Shot, POV Second Person, Power Imbalance, Sith, This is both anti jedi and anti sith, Toxic Relationship, Two parallel stories, but also good!, two one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naberrie/pseuds/Naberrie
Summary: An experiment in telling two stories at once. In second person. Because I have lost control of my life.





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stories you'll know that I have a bit of an odd and experimental style. I'd appreciate feedback, especially as to whether or not this confused you and what was confusing/not confusing. Also, I'm not sure if it's relevant but I have not read the Revan novel and do not plan to, so if I contradict anything in there it was unintentional but I do not care.

She loved you despite what you did to her. Despite the role you played in her entire being having been locked away from her. Your part in her having to start over almost entirely, her uncertainty in if she was still the same person or if she had changed.

She loved you because of what you brought her. Because of the path to power and revenge you laid at her feet. Because she didn’t care if she had to suffer to get there, suffering and pain fed the dark in her. Her hatred for what you did fed the perverse love she felt for you..

Your force bond allowed her to see all of who you are, your motivations, the amount of power you actually held in the decision to delete Darth Revan. She saw that all you really ever chose to do was to save her. She saw how little choice you had in your life. She saw that you saved her against orders, that it was by the will of the force that you were even there to save her, that it was the will of the force that you loved each other.

Your force bond allowed her to see the guilt you struggled with surrounding your part in her pain. The guilt that became a feeling of being indebted to her, to do everything you could to make up for what you did. That you were trained subservient, to be used by others as a weapon. That all you wanted was to serve her to make up for what you had done and your betrayal. She saw that she could trust you.

She chose to love you despite what you did. She loved you for all that you were, she loved you as a person, not as a weapon.

She chose to love you as only a sith could. Love is a weapon to a sith. Loved ones are weapons to a sith. You were as much her weapon as her lover.


End file.
